


Rest Your Heavy Head On Me

by upset_and_confused



Series: Police and Protesters or How Harry Met Albert [4]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Albert, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Let Albert Rest, M/M, Police Officer Harry, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: A hellish finals season is over and Albert is basically a corpse on Harry's couch while they watch Star Trek. The tired police officer watches the man he loves sleep like the dead and wonders if there is a future for them and what it looks like.





	Rest Your Heavy Head On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all miss me writing about Twin Peaks? God I did... Has everyone watched this? You all should it's an amazing show and I love it with all my tired bisexual heart. Follow me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more obscure fandoms and me remembering how much I like these two all of a sudden. Also, maybe toss a coffee my way, that would be really cool.

Albert hadn’t moved a muscle in five hours. Harry really wasn’t surprised by this, it had been a while since he had had any finals but he remembered the stress of them. Albert had a double major on top of that so of course he was plum tuckered out. Albert had come to Harry’s after his last class of the semester. He said he had a couple of days to worry about clearing out his dorm and, between the bags under his eyes and the Harry sized rumble his stomach let out when he arrived at his door, Harry was not going to push him to do any sort of packing.

“Are you hungry for anything special Mr. College Graduate?” Harry teased, rubbing over his spiky hair as Albert melted against him.

“Something green,” He mumbled, too exhausted to argue that he was not at all graduated and if he was too tired for that then Harry didn’t even want to think about how hard the finals must have been, “I’ve neglected to eat anything green for nearly a week and I’m starting to feel it.”

Harry nodded seriously before scooping Albert up bridal style and carrying him to lay on the couch, grinning when the younger man didn’t pitch a fit like he normally did.

One call for burrito bowls later Harry was sitting on the couch with his tired boyfriend, running light fingers through his hair as Albert faded in and out of sleep. Harry looked down at him with a soft smile. They had been, well, going steady (“Christ Harry, don’t say ‘going steady’, you’re not old enough to say shit like that, can you hand me my anatomy book?”) since October and much to Harry’s surprise Albert had all but moved into his apartment shortly after.

“I’m a modern woman.” Albert had said dryly, books, magazines, and printed articles spread all over Harry’s living room floor, “I’m not going to try and uphold my virtue when I know damn well your bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable than mine and your fridge almost always has more than just pie and energy drinks.”

Harry had watched him from the couch, he liked to watch Albert study. The younger man moved his lips when he read something important, his face was always so tight in concentration Harry had to resist the urge to lean down and attempt to smooth his wrinkles.

“It’s disconcerting when you stare.” Albert had snapped, reaching blindly to tug on Harry’s hair lightly.

“You only complain about it because I distract ya if I stare too long.” Harry teased back, grabbing his hand and kissing along the knuckles before freeing it, “I like to watch you study, you look cute when you’re concentrating like that.”

“Mmh.” Albert muttered, more focused on the diagram of an autopsy in front of him than Harry. “I’d say your concentration face is cute as well but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you concentrate before.”

Harry laughed, even from this angle he could tell Albert was grinning. “I remember looking concentrated the first time I went down on you.” He wiggled his eyebrows and got a light smack on the leg as Albert turned a page in his textbook.

“Not while I’m working Harry.” He muttered, but Harry saw the back of his ears were growing a bit pink. He reached out and ran his finger lightly down the shell.

“Fine, fine.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Albert’s head, “Can’t distract ya too much, after all, I’m planning on being your trophy husband one of these days.” Albert snorted and circled something with a highlighter. “And I can’t do that if you don’t score well.”

“What makes you think I won’t be the trophy husband, Truman?” He quipped, “It's your knucklehead that wants to become sheriff one of these days.” Albert tipped his head back to look at him, “Maybe I just want to lay at home with the dogs.”

“Albert, I love you, and I love the idea of your being a puppy daddy, but sweet pea I have never once seen you sit still long enough to be a trophy husband.” He pressed a kiss to the man’s mouth grinning as he turned on his PlayStation and opened up Netflix. He put on a home renovation show that Albert could easily tune out and continue reading. “So please let me sit at home with the dogs to preserve both our sanities.”

Albert had grinned the special grin that only Harry and Dale got to see and went back to his work while Harry settled in for an episode of Flip or Flop, his fingers lightly rubbing over Albert’s spine.

Harry looked down at the sleeping body on his couch. They had finished their burrito bowls and put on an episode of the old Star Trek, Albert had conked out before the title sequence was even over. Harry had let him be, turning the show down and going about his business in the house, he washed dishes, folded clothes, took a shower, and now he was back. Curling up in the easy chair next to the couch and just… Watching. Just looking at the way the light from the television softly highlighted the normally so severe face and how Albert slept with his mouth slightly parted, his forehead smooth and free of worry. Harry’s heart thumped loudly, his chest fuzzy and full with so much love he wanted to yell. He reached out, lightly running a finger over Albert’s cheekbone. The man huffed and scrunched his nose, trying to shake off the tickle. Harry grinned and whispered a quiet apology as he curled up in his chair, his own eyes growing heavy and thinking about how much Albert would complain in the morning. He would say it was the crick in his neck but Harry knew it had a lot more to do with the fact that he wasn’t being snuggled close and kissed awake. With sigh he reached out and ran a finger over his cheek one last time before drifting to sleep, his head filled with dreams of dogs and annoyed kisses.


End file.
